


Glass Soldier

by anaxnet



Series: Drabbles For Gabriella Reyes [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, anyway, at least she dies with her dad around, gabby dies for the like 2nd time, i'm a horrible person tbh, kinda a good thing, sorry if he's occ lmfao, sorry if it's written weird s' just how i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/pseuds/anaxnet
Summary: :> I live for the angst and deathI'd listen to Glass soldier (sad) from iji which is what i listened to while writing this





	Glass Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> :> I live for the angst and death  
> I'd listen to Glass soldier (sad) from iji which is what i listened to while writing this

[Song used in fic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aef4nwdAoEs) (Recomended to listen while you read & open in new tab)

 

The gentle breaths were the only sounds in the cold, dark, room. Those breaths, raspy, belong to Gabriella herself. Her time was up, and death was fast approaching her. She lied in Gabriel's arms, her father’s arms. He knew her time was up, but he refused to give up that she couldn’t survive this. Something that Gabriella was grateful for.

    The bullet had lodged itself to close to her heart, to close to even survive, and nothing could save her.  Gabriel moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, eyes full of sorrow, and tears that threatened to fall out. “No mas” Gabriella whispered as her own shaky hand moved to wipe away the tear. Of course the same sorrow was in her eyes as tears were falling. “No more crying” she finished gently wiping more tears away.

    “You can’t cry either then” he spoke his own voice broken. Gabriella just held his hand in her own, choosing not to answer him, the tears still falling from their faces. The cough that racked through Gabriella’s chest caused more blood to fall, and more blood coating Gabriella's hand and her own mouth. She didn’t have much time left, and the thought made the tears fall even more. They were Reyes’s they could take a beating and give one back.

    How were they suppose to fight this? You can’t fight death. Not even if you screamed and shouted, begged and pleaded. Ultimately live had once more screwed them over. They never had it easy, but they always got through it, always fought with teeth and nails until they came out the victor. There was no way out of this.

    No victory, No laugh of shock, or tight hugs. There would be nothing, only a funeral, only another person to bury. Another person lost, and the memory to be forgotten one day. The sound of soft crying filled the air as Gabriella Reyes took her final breath, a gentle smile on her face, with the promise that Gabriel would take care of himself. Gabriel was left childless.     

    The silence followed, and soon a scream filled the silence as he held her body close in his arms.


End file.
